


Locker Room

by Hanji_Tanji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, VictUuri, end me, my two gay sons I love them sm sm, semi public sexual content, this will kill me probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanji_Tanji/pseuds/Hanji_Tanji
Summary: Feelings are difficult. Difficulty to figure out, difficult to express. All Yuri knows is he has feelings for a certain Russian, feelings that you might call love. *ep 7 spoilers and sinnn*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao here's like some shifty sin and things comments and kudos are raddd

Yuri was surprised To say the very least. Victor had kissed him in front of everyone in front of thousands of news castors, in front of his family and friends.

Yuri knew he had feelings for him but he never knew Victor would ever feel the same. Sure he has seen him naked, hugged him countless times, he even offer to be his boyfriend and to kiss him. He didn't know what to do anymore. 

Yuri leaned back and hit the locker behind him. He slowly sat down and went to work removing his skates. Victor was most likely talking to fans out side... maybe talking about the kiss. He blushed, he was always easy to blush when he thought about him, his life time Idol, his coach, his crush.

Yuri moaned and slapped his cheeks leaving red marks in the skin.

"Why me." He slouched down further slightly touching his red lips feeling where victor has kissed him. He thought about other places where he could kiss him. Some places more Intimate, some places where tv crews couldn't post everywhere. Some places where he's only touched himself. 

Yuri whimpered feeling a restraint on his pants forming. This was bad. He couldn't do this at a place like this. It was a locker room anyone could come in. Even so he reached down to cup his slight erection and gasped.

Suddenly he heard the locker room door smash open and skipping footsteps.

"Yuuuri!" He heard Victor sing song his name. 

shit

"O-over here Victor!" Yuri sat up as fast as he could pushing away the thoughts he had in his mind. He folded his hands in his lap to cover up any chance of victor seeing him like this. That thought also made his cheeks burn.

"There your are Lubov Moya" Victor appeared in front of him. Ever time Yuri even LOOKED at him his heart skipped a beat. He wondered if Victor had any idea of what he did to him, how he made Yuri feel.

Victor stood there and extended his arms out wide with a smile on his face. Yuri gulped, they'd been over this, it was probably a Russian thing for Victor to touch him so much. Was It a Russian Thing to kiss platonically? 

 

Yuri stood up careful to tighten his legs not to revel the obvious buldge in his pants. He reached forward to Victor and rapped his arms around him pulling him into a hug and sighed. Victors head made its way into the crook of yuris Neck and he inhaled deeply.

"I'm so proud of you." Victor whispered and planted a kiss on the map of yuris neck and yuri jolted 

It's just a Russian thing. It's just a Russian thing. It's just a Russian thing.

It's just a Russian thing to be this friendly, Yuri thinks. It's just a platonic thing.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Victor is now looking at his face directly and there's a hint of confusion in his eyes. Yuri returns from his thoughts and looks at Victor.

"Uh Y-yeah sorry." Yuri looked down into his lap and fumbled his finger.  
Russians are sure confusing.

"Malysh" Victor whispered. His finger wrapped around Yuris chin and brought it up so Yuri is looking directly into his eyes. A breath escapes Him and soon Yuris trembling

"Yuri," Victor sighed annoyingly.

"Y-yes?" 

"I guess I didn't make myself clear enough hmm?" Victor smirked at the smaller boy. Bring their faces ever so closer both. The air around them warmer, filled with lust filled with admiration, two opposites.

"Wh-" Yuri started.

Yuri didn't have time to finish before Victors lips crashed against his. Yuri squeaked as Victor dragged his hand up to his cheek and stroked it. Before Yuri knew it, the kiss was over. Victor backed away leaving a trail of saliva connecting them he licked his lips and Yuri felt his heart jump. The restraint against yuris pants was definitely not getting any smaller.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do this to you my little katsudon?" Victor eyes were lidded and his breaths low. Yuri gulped.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this? I want my hands all over you, I want you like how you are on the ice, Yuri. I want you to give me your all, I want you to give me you." Victor moved ever so closer Taking in the sight of Yuris blushing face and wide eyes.

"I think I'll call this love, is that okay with you yuri?" A trembling thought leaked out of his lips.

Yuris face flushed more that it ever has before. It's not a Russian thing, definitely not a Russian thing. It's a Victor thing. It's a thing that Victor likes him back.

Yuri Finally lost it. He threw his arms around Victors neck and he, kissed Him. All of his emotions let out from all of those years. Yuri kutsuki Kissed Victor. 

As soon as he dived in and attacked, Victor attacked right back. His hands explored Yuris frame until they landed on his thighs as he gave them a squeeze. Yuri whined and Victor took that perfect time and licked his bottom lip and his tongue slipped into Yuris mouth. 

Yuri excepted it immediately and their tongues slid against each other in a rhythm of WANT. Another hard grip on Yuris thighs sent him grinding against Victors hip, the obvious tent in his pants clear to the Russian, and Victor chuckled.

"What's this?" His hands made its way to Yuris crotch and gripped it rubbing his palms up and down the clothed length.

"V-Victor Ah," Yuri clenched onto Victors neck and slowly made a pace humping onto Victors awaiting hand. Lust filled noises escapes his mouth and he whimpered into His Neck.

Victors warm hands made its way into Yuris joggers and immediately exposed his leaking length into the cool air. Victor Looked down and dragged his finger up his girth before smearing the pre come that leaked at the tip.

"May I?" He whispered into yuris ear.

"Please."

Victor shuffled into a comfortable position until he lied face to face with the throbbing length. He wistfully licked up the base of his cock until he landed on the top and sucked lightly on his slit.

"V-Victor." Yuri grasped onto Victors hair pushing himself deeper into Victors slick throat. 

Victor Hummed sending vibrations to Yuris cock. He took him further down his throat carful to protect his gag reflex. Once Yuri was comfortably set Victor swallowed and sucked up and down.

Yuris had no control over his voice anymore, he gasped and moaned over ever move Victor made. He bit down on his hand to lower he embarrassing noises that escaped his mouth.

The fact that they were in a public locker room and that they could be caught any second just aroused him further.

"Victor I-I'm." Yuris thighs clenched and his arms started to shake. He could feel a burning sensation coiling in him.

"It's okay love, you can." Victor said In between bobbing up and down Yuris twitching cock.

"V-Vicnnn!" Yuri came in a rush seeing starts behind his head. His back straightened and his shoulders tensed. After his high he looked down to see Victor happily swallow and his cum and worked up his nerve filled length to get any last drop, Yuri flushed cheeks burns at the sight. 

"Well, if you would excuse me Yuri," Victor stood up "I have to take care of this." He gestured to the obvious tent in his pants and Yuris mouth watered. 

"Maybe you can help me next time hmmm?" Victor leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Yuris temple.

**Author's Note:**

> IF U MADE IT THIS FAR WOW THANK SM SM


End file.
